


No Chance

by Slytherinpansexualpride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinpansexualpride/pseuds/Slytherinpansexualpride
Summary: Pure porn. There is no plot to this.





	No Chance

Sirius gags slightly as Remus thrusts into his mouth harshly, his hair tangled around Remus' fingers. His hard cock rests untouched against his thigh, precum leaking from the tip. His throat tightens around Remus as he fights for air, his eyes watering slightly. Remus pulls out, his cock still rock hard. Sirius licks his lips, staring up at him with anticipation. 

"Such a good boy, taking daddy's cock so well," Remus smirked, pulling Sirius to his feet by his hair. Sirius moans at his words, his cock jumping and earning a chuckle from Remus. "What do you want, hm?"

"I want you to fuck me, daddy, please," Sirius begged, "I want to feel your long thick cock in me." 

Remus swiftly turned him around, shoving him onto the bed. He leans over him, his cock brushing against Sirius' entrance. He bites down on Sirius' shoulder, drawing blood and a moan from the smaller boy. "I'm going to fuck you and you're not allowed to cum, do you understand me?" 

"Yes daddy, thank you, daddy," Sirius mewled, pushing his ass up against Remus as he spoke. Remus leant back, delivering a swift smack across his ass as he did so.

"Did I say you could touch me, Sirius?" He demanded, his hand massaging the now red cheek. 

"No daddy, I'm sorry daddy I'll be better," he apologised, whimpering at the loss of contact. Remus pressed a kiss to the hand print before lining himself up. Without warning he slammed into him, Sirius crying out in pain. 

"Shh it's okay, you're okay baby, you're doing so good for me," Remus whispered, his hips snapping forward with every word.

Tears rolled down Sirius' cheeks, his cock throbbing underneath him. His head jerked back as Remus gripped his hair with one hand, the other wrapping around his throat. He moaned and whimpered with each thrust, his airway slowly being restricted. Remus rocked into him roughly, his cock sliding against the sheets, drawing him closer and closer to his climax. Remus let go of his hair, pulling him up by his throat so that his back was pressed against Remus' chest, the cold air hitting him harshly. Remus free hand slid down Sirius' chest, his lips attaching to Sirius' neck, biting and sucking to his hearts content. Sirius moaned at the thought of his cock finally getting some attention, a low whine falling from his lips as Remus gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

"I told you, you're not allowed to come, you don't want a punishment do you?" He growled, sliding out of Sirius. 

"No daddy, I'm sorry please fuck me please don't stop," Sirius sobbed at the loss of contact. Remus let go of him, moving off the bed and taking a seat in the armchair in the corner. Sirius turned around, his eyes following his every move.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself, and you are not allowed to touch me," Remus spoke clearly, his voice calm as he began to stroke himself slowly. Sirius watched his hand slide up his thick cock, the way he brushed his thumb across the head of his cock. "Do you understand Sirius?" 

Sirius nodded, clenching his thighs together tightly. Remus looked directly at Sirius as he worked himself up, moaning loudly as his climax built. He pumped his fist faster, his cock leaking precum. He chuckled as Sirius squirmed, his cock jumping against his stomach. He slowed down as he felt himself nearing the edge, his eyes softening slightly. 

"Come here," he said, his voice low. Sirius scrambled off the bed, dropping to his knees in front of him and awaiting instruction. "Stick your tongue out." 

Sirius opened his mouth hungrily, smiling as Remus rested the tip of his cock against his tongue. He could taste him just barely. It was torture. Remus pumped himself slowly, letting himself drop against Sirius' tongue. 

"I'm going to cum down your throat and you will swallow every drop, only then will you be allowed to cum okay? Can you be a good boy and do this for daddy?" Remus asked, brushing his thumb across Sirius cheekbone. 

Sirius nodded slightly, waiting for the okay from Remus before sliding his lips around the tip. He swirled his tongue as he took him as far into his mouth as he could, moaning at the feeling of the other man inside of him. That was all it took to push Remus over the edge. His cock was pressed against the back of Sirius' throat as he came. Sirius tried to swallow it all but some leaked past his lips and fell to his lap. 

"I'm going to spank you, and if you don't cum from that you can't cum at all." Remus shook his head in disapproval, helping him lay across his lap. He ran his hand over his ass gently at first, to relax him before delivering a fierce blow. Sirius cried out as his hand connected, his cock brushing against Remus' thighs as his body rocked forward with the force of the hit. He barely had time to recover before Remus was hitting him again, harder than before. By the sixth strike, he was spilling across the other man's lap. 

"Good job baby, c'mere let daddy take care of you," Remus said sweetly, letting Sirius cuddle into him as he came down from his high. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair soothingly, pressing a soft kiss to his closed eyelids. "Did so good for me, you're so good for me." Sirius let out a content sigh, letting Remus pamper him as he drifted off into a content sleep.


End file.
